Storm's Warning
by Rainmist94
Summary: Sequel to The Prophecy. Lightningfur is finding it difficult to cope with Stormstrike's growing jealousy, a Clanmate's distrust, and her new-found power! She only wishes they weren't the least of her worries!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I finished the Prologue for Storm's Warning! I really hope you like it! :)**

Prologue 

A storm raged through the forest. Jayfeather saw starry figures through the rain and instantly knew he was dreaming. Bluestar emerged with Whitestorm and Lionheart.

"What happened? Why is there such a horrible storm?" Jayfeather called out to the former ThunderClan leader.

Lightning crashed as Bluestar spoke. _"Without storm, lightning would not exist."_

That sounded like an omen to Jayfeather.

"What do you mean?" he called out.

But the storm raged too fiercely for him to hear the reply. Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Lionheart disappeared.

Jayfeather was suddenly taken to a different part of the forest. Spottedleaf was there with Sparrowpaw.

"Spottedleaf! Sparrowpaw! The storm, was it an omen?"

The beautiful medicine cat replied in her soft tone, "No cat can tell you what it means. Be patient, young Jayfeather. Answers will reveal themselves to you in good time." Spottedleaf turned to leave, but Sparrowpaw hesitated.

"When you get the chance, Jayfeather, tell Lightningfur and Stormstrike that I'm proud of them." Then, Sparrowpaw followed Spottedleaf and left.

* * *

Waking in his nest suddenly, Jayfeather gasped. His dream had startled him. Did this mean something for Lightningfur? He knew she was the cat in the prophecy, but did this mean that nothing she did would work without a storm?

Confusion clouded the medicine cat's thoughts. Jayfeather couldn't think straight. He thought about what Spottedleaf had said. _Answers will come to you in time._ What was that supposed to mean? He was just supposed to sit there and wait? That couldn't be right. No, Jayfeather decided to go off and find answers himself.

_I wouldn't do that_, a voice told him. But Jayfeather ignored it.

Whatever was threatening the Clans, he was going to find. He had to. Then Lightningfur could wait for a storm and destroy it. Right?

Some part of him knew that wasn't true. There was something more complicated with those words. _Without storm, lightning would not exist._ Was Jayfeather missing something really obvious? He knew that he had to discover the threat soon-or it would be too late.

**A/N: Soo~ What do you think? I know, the Prologue is short. But I have issues making super-long Prologues, okay? Anyways, I promise the chapters will be _much_ longer than this. Really, I promise. **

**~Rainstar42**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter One! Please R&R to tell me how I'm doing so far on this fanfic! **

Chapter One

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Lightningfur woke to Berrynose's obnoxious mew.

"We were up all night on our warrior's vigil. Don't we deserve to sleep?" Stormstrike growled. She had been really short-tempered lately. Lightningfur hadn't the slightest clue why.

"It's nearly sunhigh," Berrynose pointed out.

Had they really slept that long? Lightningfur still felt exhausted. She and her sister gave themselves a quick grooming. On her way out, Lightningfur heard Whitewing announce to Birchfall that she was moving into the nursery expecting her second litter of kits.

"Congratulations!" he purred.

As the two cats purred over each other, Lightningfur wondered what it would be like to have a mate. Would she ever have kits? Lightningfur doubted it, seeing as the prophecy had basically banned her from having any sort of social life until her destiny was fulfilled.

"Hey, Lightningfur! Are you going to stand there all day?" Stormstrike asked her impatiently.

"Keep your tail on! I'm coming!" Lightningfur raced after her sister, sho had already exited the hollow.

Stormstike seemed to have vanished. Then, Lightningfur heard a rustle in the bushes and a cry of "Fox-dung!"

Pushing her way through the brambles, Lightningfur found Stormstrike gazing angrily after a starling that was flying off. She must have just missed it.

"Bad luck," Lightningfur meowed sympathetically.

"_Bad luck?_" Stormstrike echoed, sounding furious. "You think you would have caught it, don't you?"

"I didn't say-" Lightningfur began, but Stormstrike cut her off.

"But you thought it," she snapped.

"No, I-"

"You, _nothing_. Why do you have to be better than me at everything?"

"Look, Stormstrike, if you're jealous-"

"_I am not jealous_!" Stormstrike snarled each word seperately in Lightningfur's face before whirling around and stomping away in fury.

_What just happened? _Lightningfur wondered. It was obvious Stormstrike was jealous of her, even though she refused to admit it. But the sisters had been so close before. During the battle, not so long ago, they had been like best friends. Now, Stormstrike acted as if she would have killed Lightningfur for a couple of mousetails. _She'll forget about it_, Lightningfur told herself. But the more times she repeated it, the less she believed herself. _How did we grow so far apart?_ Lightningfur wailed silently. Deep down, she knew the answer: the prophecy. Everything seemed to flash back to that terrible burden in Lightningfur's life.

Growling to herself under her breath, Lightningfur headed in the opposite direction Stormstrike had gone to hunt. Right then, Lightningfur really felt like killing something. So she was grateful when a mouse came along. She caught it easily and sunk her teeth deep into its neck. Before she reached camp, Lightningfur had caught another mouse and a squirrel.

Laying them down on the fresh-kill pile, Lightningfur turned to go out again. But Squirrelflight called her over.

"Lightningfur!"

"What is it, Squirrelflight?"

"I'm taking a patrol across the ShadowClan border. I would like you to come as well."

"Hasn't a patrol already gone to ShadowClan today, though?" Lightningfur pointed out.

"Yes, but with the recent battle still fresh in everyone's mind, you can't be too careful. Especially when it comes to ShadowClan," Squirrelflight reasoned.

"All right," agreed Lightningfur.

"Good. Now get Bumblestripe and Stormstrike. They're coming with us."

_Stormstrike?_ Lightningfur's luck had certainly run dry. She quickly thought up an exuse. "Stormstrike isn't here, though."

"Oh, okay, then-" At that very unconvient moment, Stormstrike walked into camp carrying a thrush.

"Stormstrike! Over here! You're on a patrol with Bumblestripe, Lightningfur, and I." Squirrelflight called. The gray warrior bounded over after dropping her catch on the fresh-kill pile with a lack of enthusiasm. Lightningfur grimaced slightly as Stormstrike gave her a glance of hatred, but she was determined not to show any weaknesses. Squirrelflight signaled Bumblestripe with her tail and the patrol left.

The whole way to the ShadowClan border, Stormstrike ignored her. Lightningfur thought sadly about how close they used to be. Distracted, she almost ran into a thorn bush, not once, but _twice._ Squirrelflight had said she was as good as a flightless bird jumping out of a tree in an attempt to take flight.

ShadowClan reek hit Lightningfur's nose and she stepped back with a look of disgust on her face. She noticed the other three cats didn't look pleased to be so near their enemy's territory either. They quickly remarked the border and hurried back.

Bramblestar met them at the enterance to camp and inquired, "How did it go?"

"No sign of ShadowClan," answered Squirrelflight.

"Excellent," he meowed. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight headed to his den and Lightningfur watched Stormstrike, who was aiming a glare in her direction.

_What has she become?_ Lightningfur thought in horror. _And how far would she go to get me out of her way?_

* * *

"You're doing fine," Jayfeather murmured to Whitewing. "The kits will come in their own time." Then, he turned to Birchfall who was pacing nervously around the nursery, asking if she was alright, what seemed like every five seconds to Jayfeather.

"Would you mind going into the forest and getting some wet moss for her? She'll be thirsty." Jayfeather gritted his teeth as he spoke to Birchfall, trying to hold on to his temper.

Birchfall nodded and left and Whitewing meowed in exhaustion, "Thanks for making him leave. I was worried he was going to destroy the whole nursery!"

With a sigh, Jayfeather replied, "He probably would have."

Whitewing gave a yowl of pain as another spasm gripped her, this one stronger than the others.

"It's okay," Jayfeather told the panting queen. "The first one's coming."

He felt a strong pain engulf her and a brown and white tabby kit fell into the moss beside her. As he licked it quickly to get its blood flowing, Daisy came into the nursery.

"Can I help?" she offered. With a grateful nod, Jayfeather passed the kit over to her and she began to lick it fiercely.

Another spasm took over Whitewing and she gave birth to a pale gray kit. Soon after, the last kit, a dark tabby tom, was born. All three kits were placed at their mother's belly. Brightheart entered with Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit. Her kits looked at Whitewing's curiously.

"Can they play with us?" Snowkit asked eagerly.

"Not yet, little one. They aren't old enough," Brightheart murmured to her children.

The three kits looked disappointed. Brightheart told them to find their father to play with and left to help Daisy with Whitewing.

Birchfall ran in with moss and dropped the moss he'd been carrying at the sight of his three new kits. Pride shone in his gaze.

"Two tom-kits and a she-kit," Whitewing told her mate.

As Birchfall and Whitewing gushed over their kits, Jayfeather headed to his den. He sorted herbs while thinking about the omen.

_Without storm, lightning would not exist._

Jayfeather realized that sooner or later, he would have to tell Lightningfur. The blind medicine cat peeked out of his den and saw the golden she-cat sulking by the fresh-kill pile.

_What does she have to sulk about, though?_ Pushing the thought away, he approached her. "Lightningfur!" Her head perked up. "Come to my den; we need to talk." He noticed Stormstrike staring accusingly as Lightningfur followed him into his den. _Who put nettles in her fur?_ Jayfeather wondered in bewilderment.

"What is it?" Was it just him, or did Lightningfur's mew sound annoyed?

"I recieved an omen not long ago. It may be about you," he began and Lightningfur looked slightly more interested. "The omen said: _Without storm, lightning would not exist._"

"That doesn't sound like a nice omen," Lightningfur commented.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jayfeather admitted.

"Well, what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then why concern me?" This time, Jayfeather was certain he heard a growl in her throat.

"Why not? This concerns the prophecy! Which you're a part of, in case you've forgotten."

Lightningfur muttured something like, "I wish I'd never heard of the prophecy."

Surprise took over Jayfeather. Not long ago, Lightningfur had been excited and ready for the prophecy. Now it seemed like she would kill it for a couple mousetails. That would be a problem.

"Stormstrike was acting strange earlier." Jayfeather tried to ease her into conversation. Maybe he could get her to change her mind if he talked to her.

"Stormstrike!" Lightningfur growled her sister's name and stormed out of the den.

_Had she fallen out with her sister?_ Jayfeather was appalled at her behavior. Worry took and threatened to devour him alive. He had to get Lightningfur more interested in the prophecy; the fate of the Clans depended on it!

* * *

_Why was Jayfeather so pushy?_ Lightningfur growled to herself. Everything was so complicated. She wandered around for so long, she didn't even know where she was until she ran into a tree.

"OW!" Lightningfur yowled.

Birds, squirrels, mice, and all other sorts of prey around the area ran for cover at her alarm.

She cursed at herself under her breath. Then, Lightningfur sighed. Even at hunting, she was a failure. Stormstrike had no right saying that Lightningfur was better than her! _Stormstrike _was better than _her_, not the other way around! Lightningfur yowled silently. Why couldn't Stormstrike understand that?

_Because Jayfeather treats you like you're more special than anyone else,_ a voice in the back of her head told her. She just wanted to be normal! Was that too much to ask?

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy. But I updated now at least! The next chapter should be up within a couple of days. **

**~Rainstar42**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter might be a little short, but I'll keep updating within days. I write chapters in my notebooks at school during my free time! :)**

Chapter Two

A thrush called an alarm and took off. Half a second later, Lightningfur landed where it had just been. She lashed her tail in frustration. It seemed that Lightningfur was distracted every minute of the day.

The main reason was Stormstrike. Lightningfur wanted her playful, fun, good-natured sister back. Not her jealous, furious, red-eyed sister. Stormstrike's behavior toward her made Lightningfur want to wail to StarClan. With a sigh, Lightningfur realized they had both been short-tempered and distracted lately. It had started when Sparrowpaw died. She walked back to camp without realizing it and only glanced up at the sound of Bramblestar's voice.

"Lightningfur, come into my den. I need to speak with you." Odd, Jayfeather had said the same thing before he gave her a lecture about the prophecy. But Lightningfur followed him without complaint.

"You haven't exactly been... with us lately," Bramblestar began.

"I haven't?" Lightningfur pretended not to know what he meant.

"No, you haven't. I want to know what's troubling you."

_Everything!_ Lightningfur wanted to wail. Yet she only replied with a soft, "Nothing."

"That's not true." Bramblestar sounded a little impatient and frusturated. "I want to help you, Lightningfur. I really do. But I can't do anything when you can't even tell me what's worrying you so much!"

"Stormstrike!" she blurted out, then instantly regretted it.

"Your sister?" he echoed in astonishment.

"Yes," Lightningfur admitted quietly. "And Sparrowpaw. Everything seemed to go wrong when he died."

"Sparrowpaw, I understand. But Stormstrike?" He shook his head. "What about her is troubling you?"

Confusion clouded Lightningfur's thoughts. _Had no other cat noticed?_ "She... the way whe looks at me. Don't you ever see?"

"No, I haven't." Bramblestar was clearly shocked.

"You should look into that," Lightningfur barely got out the words before turning away and racing out of his den and into the forest. Stormstrike's eyes seemed to burn into her pelt as she ran. The golden warrior headed into a small, hidden clearing she had discovered when she was merely and apprentice. Now, Lightningfur saw it as her hidden sanctuary.

She thought about how lucky everyone else was. Whitewing had Stonekit, Cloverkit, and Shrewkit, and her mate, Birchfall. Brightheart had Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit, and Cloudtail. So many of her Clanmates had lives of their own. When she wasn't glaring at Lightningfur, even Stormstrike was following someone. Stormstrike would tag along on every patrol Frostpaw was on and always seemed to hang around him.

Sighing in envy, Lightningfur laid her head on her paws. Everyone was so lucky.

_They_ don't have a prophecy to worry about.

_They _don't have a sister who loathes them.

_They _didn't lose their brother before he was even halfway through his training!

Everything seemed to come crashing down on Lightningfur at that moment. She hated it.

Growling, she dug her claws into the ground. Suddenly, a stone that was by her side lifted off the ground and flung into a nearby tree Lightningfur had thought of smashing her head into while in her furious mood. Leaping to her paws in surprise, forgeting to be angry, Lightningfur wondered in shock what just happened. Curious now, Lightningfur focused on a broken tree branch at the foot of a tree. The branch lifted. Lightningfur then tried something new. She willed it to break and the branch snapped right in half.

_This is amazing!_ she declared to herself.

Racing back to camp, Lightningfur headed for Jayfeather's den, ignoring the concerned stares of her Clanmates.

"Jayfeather!"

"What is it now?" He was alone, good.

"I found my power," she only just whispered, failing at trying to contain her excitement.

"Your power?" Jayfeather's eyes widened when Lightningfur nodded.

"Watch." She focused on a dried-up leaf that was clearly no good anymore. It floated around Jayfeather's den at Lightningfur's will and landed in the pile of leaves that Jayfeather was planning on throwing out.

He gaped in astonishment. "Lightningfur, you know what this means, don't you?"

The powerful she-cat shook her golden head and Jayfeather continued, "The prophecy is drawing near!"

Excitement once more came to Lightningfur. Jayfeather must have sensed it because he seemed extremely pleased that she was taking a greater intrest in the prophecy that she had shunned away before.

"Just be careful not to use your power in public," he warned. "Cats won't like it if one cat can control what they can not."

"Don't worry, Jayfeather. I'll be careful." But as Lightningfur left, she wondered what else she could control. _Could she lift boulders, or move trees?_

Wandering out into the forest again, she decided to test her new power. First, she found a large boulder more than four times her size and ten times her weight. Concentrating hard, Lightningfur managed to shift it to one side. Pleased with herself, she tried a tree. At most, she could control its branches, making them shake like a twister just blew through.

Because she didn't want to get in trouble for going back to camp empty-pawed, Lightningfur chose to hunt. She found a thrush and caught it easily, a squirrel following that prideful catch. Two voles were captured soon after and killed neatly as well before Lightningfur went back to camp.

When she got back, Lightningfur dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile.

But, for some reason, cats from all over camp were gathered around someone with a scent Lightningfur didn't recognize. It definetely wasn't from any of the other Clans. Mews of happiness told Lightningfur that this newcomer wasn't a threat and they spoke a name Lightningfur had only ever heard in nursery tales.

"Stormfur!"

**A/N: And...what do you think? Stormfur's back! Personally, I liked it when he was in the Warriors series, so I was disappointed when he left to be with the tribe. Now, please R&R to tell me how I did, if you are able to. If you are incapable of doing so, then I use StarClan's power to grant you the ability to do so! :D And WildCroconaw thanks for the name suggestions! Two of them, as you have probably realized, I already had names for. But I wasn't quite sure what to call the dark tabby, so you really helped! :)**

**~Rainstar42**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up and Chapter 4 will come soon because this ending will leave you hanging!**

Chapter Three

A gray tabby that looked shockingly similar to Graystripe came into Lightningfur's view. Graystripe looked thrilled to see this newcomer and Lightningfur remembered that Stormfur was Graystripe's son.

Approaching cautiously, Lightningfur gave Stormfur a curious sniff.

"Hello," he meowed.

"Um, hi!" squeaked Lightningfur.

"I'm Stormfur. What's your name?"

"Lightningfur," she answered.

"Powerful name," Stormfur commented.

"A powerful name for a powerful cat," Lightningfur responded easily.

"My name's Stormstrike." Lightningfur's sister came up from behind Stormfur, flashing a quick glare in Lightningfur's direction.

"Ah, Stormfur, its been a while. I see you've met my daughters."

Lionblaze approached Lightningfur, Stormstrike, Graystripe, and Stormfur.

"These two are your daughters?" Stormfur sounded slightly surprised.

"Yes," Lionblaze replied. "Mine and Cinderheart's."

Brightheart's kits suddenly came tumbling out of the nursery, followed by Whitewing's.

"Who are you?" Amberkit inquired Stormfur.

"I am Stormfur," he purred. "Who are you?"

"I'm Snowkit!" Snowkit chirped. Amberkit and Dewkit meowed their names as well. Stonekit, Cloverkit, and Shrewkit were a bit more hesitant.

"Kits! You're supposed to be sleeping!" Whitewing's call came from the nursery and the kits responded with mews of complaint.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Dewkit protested.

"Neither am I!" Shrewkit stood up for his friend.

Letting out a small yawn, Cloverkit added, "I'm not tired, either!"

Stonekit, who didn't like disobeying his mother, suggested quietly, "Maybe we should go sleep. Then, we'd have more energy to play in the morning really early."

The other five kits stared at him as if he'd announced he was going to grow wings and fly across the forest.

Then, Amberkit, who the others followed as their "leader," meowed, "Stonekit may have a point." She headed for the nursery and the rest of the kits followed her lead.

"They seem like a pawful," Stormfur commented once the kits had gone.

"Believe me, that was their good behavior! You'd hate to see them when they're fully active," Stormstrike purred.

It was the first time Lightningfur had heard her purr in a long, long time. The rumble in her sister's throat made her feel happy.

"We should all be tucked into our nests, too," Lionblaze meowed.

Stars were already dancing through sky around the silver moon.

Graystripe nodded and turned to his son. "Stormfur, you can sleep in the elders' den with me."

Both cats padded off and Stormstrike turned away as well, Lightningfur guessed it was to get away from her. Lionblaze and Lightningfur then found their nests in the warriors' den. Most cats were already asleep; gentle snores filled the den. With a small sigh of exhaustion, Lightningfur rested her head on golden paws and fell asleep.

* * *

When Lightningfur woke up, trees surrounded her. She hadn't gone to sleep in the forest! But this forest was unfamiliar. It brought an unpleasant feeling to Lightningfur. Glancing up at the stars, Lightningfur gasped in horror. There were no stars!

Suddenly, Lightningfur remembered stories about the Place of No Stars. Was that were she was? The Dark Forest? She wandered around for a while and stopped when she heard a familiar yowl.

Peeking through a clump of ferns, Lightningfur saw a tabby training with a Clan cat. And not just and Clan cat, either. It was a _ThunderClan_ cat! One Lightningfur knew quite well.

"Thanks, Thistleclaw! I'll be able to beat any cat with these moves!" the cat meowed happily.

"Anytime, Stormstrike," Thistleclaw purred darkly.

No, _NO_! This couldn't be happening! Stormstrike would _never_ train in the Dark Forest! _Would she?_

Lightningfur raced away in terror. But the ferns rustled behind her, announcing that she was there, and she heard Thistleclaw's voice.

"What was that?"

Sprinting away at full speed, Lightningfur hardly paid attention to where she was going. Until she crashed into a mottled ginger and brown tom.

"Having a nightmare?" he growled with a slight purr of laughter.

"Who-who are you?" Lightningfur stammered.

"How rude of you. My name is Redwillow. However, you'll soon know me as your murderer." Redwillow's words were still hanging in the air when he bowled Lightningfur over. His claws tore open the flesh on her side.

In a flurry of panic, Lightningfur rolled and Redwillow fell on his belly. She sliced his back with her claws as he let out a yowl of pain.

A huge weight suddenly fell on Lightningfur's back and she caught a glimpse of Stormstrike's gray fur.

"I've waited a long time for this," Stormstrike hissed, baring her fangs.

Stormstrike lunged at her and Lightningfur shut her eyes in terror.

And then she woke up.

**A/N: Yeah? So? Tell me how I did and REVIEW! Reviews make me happy. And so does cheesecake! *stares off dreamily* Huh? What? Oh, yeah, right. Ah-hem. So... where was I? Right, I remember now. Review please!**

**~Rainstar42**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for not updating. I've had a serious case of Writer's Block! So here's Chapter 4! **

Chapter Four

Pain from her dream followed her into the waking world. Lightningfur glanced at her side and was shocked to see the cut on her flank that Redwillow had left. She silently crept into Jayfeather's den. He would understand. When she entered his den, Lightningfur was surprised to find him already awake and preparing an herb mixture like he'd been expecting her.

He walked over to Lightningfur, who had made herself comfortable in his den, and smeared a pulp over her wound. It instantly felt better.

"What happened?" he inquired, but Lightningfur guessed he already knew.

"I woke up in the Dark Forest and saw Thistleclaw training Stormstrike. When I tried to run away, I crashed into Redwillow and he attacked me," Lightningfur explained.

"Dark Forest warriors must have wanted to recruit you. And I think I know why," Jayfeather meowed meaningfully.

"The prophecy?" Lightningfur suspected.

"Your new power."

"Oh." Lightningfur felt hopeless. They could keep bringing her back there, night after night. Sooner or later, she would be so tired that she wouldn't be able to wake up at all. Even if she was nearly killed.

"They know powerful cats when they see them. It's a Dark Forest warrior's job to infect your mind with their dark ways."

They'd meant to convert her to their side. Lightningfur's fur rose at the horrid thought of her joining them and using her power for evil.

"Calm down!" Jayfeather hissed softly at the spooked she-cat.

"Sorry, but what are they planning? I've heard the nursery tales. Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and Tigerstar are all dead! They have no leader!" Lightningfur protested.

"They have Thistleclaw," he murmured darkly.

Suddenly Lightningfur remembered how commanding and leader-like Thistleclaw had been while training Stormstrike. _He could launch an attack on us easily, no doubt!_ Lightningfur realized.

"Yes, he could." Jayfeather replied to her silent realization.

Lightningfur gaped in amazement. Even though Jayfeather had told her that he could hear thoughts and walk through memories, it still came as a shock. "You really can hear my thoughts!"

Purring in amusement, Jayfeather meowed, "Of course I can. Did you think I would lie?"

She didn't answer. Instead, Lightningfur just mewed, "I'm going hunting. I'll train while I'm out."

As she left, Jayfeather gave a mew of acknowledgement. She passed Cinderheart as she went out of the hollow and her mother stared after her in concern. For the first time, Lightningfur ignored her mother's concern and rushed to the lake. The vast, blue pool of cold, crystal water loomed before her. Lightningfur took a long drink, then lifted her nose to scent the air. Before she could get a whiff of scent, though, a rustle came from the bush behind her and Stormstrike emerged.

Dropping into a crouch, Lightningfur began backing away from her sister slowly. "I never thought you would betray us! I thought you were better than that!" she hissed.

"Look, Lightningfur, you've got to listen to me. I would never betray my Clan or you. Thistleclaw was training me, yes, but only so that I could learn to be a better warrior! Nothing he could have said or done would force me to attack my Clan!"

"Last night, you attacked me. How is that 'never attacking your Clan' as you put it?"

"I know it didn't exactly look nice, but you have to believe me!" Stormstrike pleaded.

"Tell me this: why did you attack me?"

Stormstrike hesitated and Lightningfur continued. "You said you'd been waiting a long time to kill me right before you attacked. How do you explain that?"

"It's Thistleclaw," Stormstrike admitted. "He's controlling me. I don't know how, but I can't stop it." The terrified look in Stormstrike's blue eyes told Lightningfur that her sister was telling the truth.

"Fine, I believe you."

Her sister let out a sigh of relief.

"But you must have some idea of how he's controlling you."

"I don't. However, I've noticed that he can only get to me in my dreams. When I'm awake, I'm back to normal. He can't control me at all in the waking world." Stormstrike gazed at Lightningfur, as if analyzing what she was thinking.

Lightningfur felt torn. She wanted so desperately to help her sister, but her power couldn't help her this time. Or could it? "Next time, if I wake up in the Dark Forest with you again, I'll see what I can do. Maybe if I attack Thistleclaw, he can't control you because he'll be too busy trying to fight me."

"True, but how will you find him? He always hides while he's controlling me so that no cat can stop him."

"I'll find a way," Lightningfur meowed determinedly.

"By the way, Thistleclaw mentioned something after you left the Dark Forest. He said something about you having a very useful power. What did he mean?"

Fear shot through Lightningfur. She couldn't bring herself to tell her sister; not yet. There was no way that Lightningfur trusted her enough. "I've no idea."

"Oh, that's too bad. It might be helpful to know." Stormstrike was suddenly locked in deep thought.

"I'm supposed to be hunting, so I should get on with it," Lightningfur hinted to Stormstrike.

"Sorry, did I get in your way?"

"No, don't worry. But I should definetely get going."

"Alright, bye," Stormstrike meowed before departing.

_Good-bye, Stormstrike,_ Lightningfur meowed silently. Her sister had suddenly seemed farther away than ever. And no matter what, she couldn't get close.

* * *

Lightningfur returned to camp with a rabbit and a few mice. After dropping them on the fresh-kill pile, Lightningfur bumped into Stormfur.

"Greetings, Lightningfur," he greeted.

"Hello, Stormfur."

"Do you mind going back out into the forest for a while? I've been meaning to talk to you."

Surprise swept over Lightningfur, but she still agreed. When they were far from the hollow, where no cat could hear them, Stormfur adressed her.

"It may not be my place to say this, but I've noticed that you seem to be rather distracted," he mentioned.

"I suppose I have," Lightningfur admitted.

"Well, I'd really like to help you."

All of the sudden, Lightningfur felt as if she could trust him with her life. The prophecy had been hanging over her head like a deadly rain cloud. It would feel good to tell some other cat besides Jayfeather. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ Lightningfur shook her head in slight shock as she realized how close she was to revealing all of her problems to a cat she hardly knew. Yet, even so, she had this strange feeling that she could trust him.

In the end, though, she only meowed a simple, "There isn't much troubling me."

Stormfur seemed to pick up on her lie. "I don't believe that's true. However, if you don't feel comfortable telling me, that's fine. I won't push anymore."

When he left, Lightningfur felt a small twinge of sadness. She really did want to tell him. Unfortunately, it was just too complicated. A sigh escaped her as she headed back to camp. All the way, she thought of the prophecy.

_Without storm, lightning would not exist._

Then, Lightningfur detected an important detail. It didn't say _a_ storm; it just said 'storm'. Did that mean that another cat was mentioned in the prophecy? A cat that was destined to help her save the Clans? Lightningfur was sure of it. And she had a feeling that the cat might be right in front of her nose.

**A/N: Alright, I think I've almost gotten rid of my Writer's Block. I'm trying, I really am. But, just in case, I apologize in advance for any chapters that take a long time for me to post.**

**~Rainstar42**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one was slightly easier to write, so it didn't take long to finish it. However, schoolwork has been making it difficult for me to find time to post any more chapters. But anyways, here's Chapter 5!**

Chapter Five

Darkness fell upon the sky a little too quickly in Stormstrike's opinion. She felt sleep stalking her like a fox. Stormstrike knew she had no choice about visiting the Dark Forest. It would draw her in easily and she wouldn't be able to escape. Sleep engulfed Stormstrike after a short while and she woke up in the same forest she always did.

"Ready to train some more?" Thistleclaw was right beside her as she entered the Dark Forest.

"Sure," she replied, trying to sound eager. The fluffy gray warrior knew she shouldn't be there. She'd always known. But until recently, she'd been so jealous of Lightningfur that she wasn't thinking straight enough to reject Thistleclaw's training.

A flash of tabby fur blurred Stormstrike's vision and she was knocked aside with Thistleclaw looming over her.

"Do I have your attention now?" he growled.

"Yes, sorry, Thistleclaw."

He lunged at her again, but this time Stormstrike was ready. She evaded him by stepping to the side and flashed an unsheathed claw at him as he went. Just before he stopped, Stormstrike pounced, catching Thistleclaw before he could turn on her again. Then, Stormstrike bit his shoulder and pinned him against the ground, defeated.

Thistleclaw got up slowly and commented, "Very good. You fight well."

Pride swelled up in Stormstrike's chest. Thistleclaw didn't give praise lightly. Every warrior had to earn his respect. But she wasn't there to stay forever. Stormstrike didn't even want to be there now! "Thanks, Thistleclaw," she managed to say.

"However, you can still learn."

Sighing on the inside, Stormstrike got down again, ready to attack. A cat in the bushes inturrupted her before she could leap, though.

"Ivypool! What are you doing here?" Stormstrike tried to keep her voice steady.

"I woke up here," the gray and white tabby warrior answered. "It's been a long time, Thistleclaw." She completely ignored Stormstrike. "Why have you brought me back here? You know I don't approve of this. This kind of training is against everything I believe in and I beat you once. I'll do it again, too. So why do you even try?"

"Oh, Ivypool," Thistleclaw meowed mockingly. "True, you defeated me. But you won't be able to beat Stormstrike."

"Are you kidding?" Ivypool's eyes widened and Stormstrike stiffened in terror. Would he make her attack? She already knew the answer.

"It is your time to die, Ivypool. You'll pay for killing Hawkfrost and Tigerstar."

At the last word, Thistleclaw ran off to hide in the bushes and before Ivypool could follow him, Stormstrike felt a strange power overwhelm her and leaped at Ivypool.

Shocked, Ivypool stumbled and fell at Stormstrike's feet, where the gray warrior, controlled by Thistleclaw, began tearing at her with long, sharp claws. Ivypool slid away and jumped at Stormstrike, but she had anticipated this move and deflected it easily. Ivypool was growing weak and exhausted quickly. Stormstrike knew that Thistleclaw would make her finish off the brave warrior. Fear pulsed through Stormstrike. Killing her own Clanmate terrified her. Then, suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Lightningfur woke up to the sudden jolt from Stormstrike practically leaping from her nest. Ivypool was the only other cat awake and was covered in scratches. She was staring at Stormstrike accusingly as she exited the dun with caution. Confusion nudged Lightningfur. Why was Ivypool acting so strange? Stormstrike looked guilty.

"Stormstrike?"

Her sister clearly didn't know she was awake, because she jumped up in surprise. "Oh, Lightningfur, its just you." She sounded relieved.

"Just me? What happened with Ivypool?"

"You saw that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I was in the Dark Forest again and when Ivypool saw me and Thistleclaw training, Thistleclaw got really mad at Ivypool. I've never seen him hate any cat that much. Anyways, he made me attack her." Stormstrike's voice was low so that only Lightningfur could just barely make out the words she was saying.

"I believe you, Stormstrike and trust me, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Lightningfur." Stormstrike was obviously drained of all energy and Lightningfur felt sympathetic. She worked so hard every night, without wanting to, and had no choice about attacking her Clanmates.

Slowly getting up, Lightningfur headed to Jayfeather's den, where Ivypool was already perched by his nest.

"What do you want?" Ivypool seemed spooked. Her tail was fluffed out and she had a distrustful glint in her eyes.

"Look, Ivypool, I know things seem bad, but can you not tell anyone about Stormstrike?"

Ivypool stared at her as if she just announced she was going to kill all the Clan leaders and take over the forest. "Why in the name of StarClan would I not tell anyone?"

"Because her life is complicated right now. Please, you have to trust me. You can't tell anyone." Lightningfur was pleading now and Jayfeather, who had come up with Ivypool's herbs and noticed the urgency in her voice, added a few words.

"She's right you know. Sometimes it's better to stay silent." He paused before continuing. "Did you want anyone to know you were visiting the Dark Forest?"

Stiffening, Ivypool mewed, "That was different."

"No, it wasn't. It was exactly the same," Jayfeather argued.

"Fine, I won't say anything."

At her decision, Jayfeather put the ointment on her wounds and Ivypool left. Once she was gone, Lightningfur leaped at her chance to talk to Jayfeather.

"So, what did you come in here for?" Jayfeather seemed to realize that Ivypool wasn't the only reason she came into his den.

"Well, I was thinking about the prophecy and 'storm' might mean that there is another cat crutial to the survival of the Clans."

"You might be right," Jayfeather admitted slowly.

Lightningfur asked, "But who is it?"

"I've no clue."

"Do...do you think it might be Stormfur?"

"Stormfur?" Jayfeather sounded surprised.

"He's seemed kind of...he knew something was distracting me. I had been so concentrated on the prophecy and my new power that I had begun to lose control and he sensed that." Lightningfur stopped and glanced at Jayfeather, trying to decipher his thoughts.

"There is a possibility it's Stormfur."

"Then we tell him?"

"No! We won't tell him until we're sure it's him. If it's not, then we just need to find out who else it could be."

"All right." Lightningfur gave in to Jayfeather's dismissive tone and left at her last words. Angry at her own ignorance to life, Lightningfur controlled twigs to snap as she walked out into the deeper parts of the forest. The weight of the prophecy was hanging too much responsibility over her head. Sometimes, just sometimes, she wanted her life to be normal!

**A/N: I've noticed that I've been getting worse at uploading chapters quickly...so I'll find time to write more. I have the next chapter planned out, therefore it shouldn't be too difficult to type up.**

**~Rainstar42**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 is up!**

Chapter Six

Lightningfur took slow steps through the forest. Nothing ever seemed to go right for her anymore. She had a power she couldn't get rid of, her sister was visiting the Dark Forest and being controlled by Thistleclaw, Lionblaze and Cinderheart were beginning to grow concerned about her, and now Ivypool didn't trust her! Stormstrike and Lightningfur hardly spoke to each other as well. The sisters had grown so far apart, Lightningfur wasn't sure if they would ever go back to being friends.

Frustration at all of her problems overwhelmed her and she used a strong amount of her power to lift a large rock, not nearly big enough to be a boulder, and threw it against a tree, shaking it so hard that two squirrels fell out of it. Quickly, she pounced on them and killed both with expert speed. Lightningfur thanked StarClan for her prey and carried them back to the hollow.

Once she entered the hollow, Bramblestar's voice called from the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats from all around the hollow gathered. Even Amberkit, Snowkit, Dewkit, Cloverkit, Stonekit, and Shrewkit came to the meeting. Stormfur hesitantly sat beside Squirrelflight, who welcomed him warmly. Lightningfur sat beside Dustpelt, while Stormstrike placed herself further away by Cloudtail and Brightheart.

"As you all know, there is a possible threat by ShadowClan. We have caught traces of them hunting on our lands. So there will be more patrols along that border. However, I don't want any of you to say or do anything to provoke them into launching another attack."

With that, Bramblestar dismissed the cats below and headed down the Highledge, ignoring the protesting cats. Poppyfrost, Rosepetal, and Thornclaw followed him out of the hollow. As the cats around her departed, Lightningfur headed towards the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a thrush and carefully picked all the feathers off. Then, she devoured it in famished gulps. After, the golden warrior went in the direction of the nursery. Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit tumbled around her. Whitewing had put Stonekit, Shrewkit, and Cloverkit all into their nests for a nap.

"Hey, Lightningfur!" Amberkit greeted her as if she'd completely forgot about the possible threat from ShadowClan.

"Guess what?" Dewkit added.

Before Lightningfur could guess, Dewkit inturrupted her. "We're becoming apprentices tomorrow!"

"Congratulations," Lightningfur purred.

"I'm going to be the best apprentice _ever_!" Snowkit declared, puffing out his chest proudly.

"No, I am!" Amberkit protested.

"You're both wrong," Dewkit meowed. "It's obvious that the best apprentice is going to be _me_."

"What?" Amberkit refused to accept that her sister would be better than her.

"No way! It's going to be me!" Snowkit chirped.

"Wrong again!" Amberkit objected. "It's me!"

"No, me!"

"It's going to be me!"

"But I'm going to be the best apprentice ever!"

Words were falling out of the kits so fast that Lightningfur could no longer tell what kit said what.

"Why don't you decide that _after_ you become apprentices," Lightningfur suggested.

"After?" Amberkit echoed carefully.

"I suppose we could..." Snowkit mewed.

"Well, I guess that would work," Dewkit pitched in.

"Good, that's settled." Lightningfur nodded her head and opened her jaws to speak, when Bramblestar stopped her.

"Lightningfur, I need to speak with you," he told her in an official tone.

"Okay, bye kits!" Lightningfur meowed to the kits before following Bramblestar into his den.

"So, what do you need?" Lightningfur inquired.

"Seeing as you have taken more of an intrest in the younger cats of the Clan, I was wondering if you would take on Amberkit as your apprentice."

"Me?" Lightningfur felt a mixture of excitement and worry bubble up inside her. What if her new apprentice didn't approve of her? Would Amberkit be easy to train?

"Of course," Bramblestar meowed. "Stormstrike has already agreed to mentor Dewkit, so I figured you could train your apprentices together."

"Alright then. I'll take on Amberkit as my apprentice," she agreed.

* * *

"Dewkit, from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Dewpaw." Bramblestar turned to Stormstrike. "Stormstrike, you are young, yet you have the courage of a senior warrior. Pass all you know onto Dewpaw." The two cats touched noses kindly and sat beside each other.

Bramblestar repeated the ceremonial words for Amberkit. "Lightningfur, you will be Amberpaw's mentor. You are a powerful, loyal cat. I wish for you to teach young Amberpaw all you know." Lightningfur dipped her head and bent to touch noses with Amberpaw. The new apprentice's golden eyes reflected Lightningfur's and she felt a sudden warmth for Amberpaw.

"Jayfeather," Bramblestar continued, causing a murmur of uncertain glances among his Clanmates. "Snowkit has made a special request. He would like to train as a medicine cat."

Meows of surprise echoed among the cats gathered. Lightningfur was especially surprised. Snowkit had given no sign that he wanted to train as a medicine cat before. But then, he never gave any sign he wanted to be a warrior either.

"Do you accept Snowkit as your apprentice?" Bramblestar asked.

For a while, breaths were hung in the air. Jayfeather stayed silent for a while. He glanced at a nervous Snowkit, then at Lightningfur. The medicine cat brought his gaze back to Bramblestar and opened his jaws to speak.

**A/N: Lightningfur is finally a mentor! Stormstrike too! I was debating whether or not Stormstrike should get to be a mentor, then I decided, hey, why not? So, Stormstrike gets to mentor Dewpaw. And Snowkit wants to be a medicine cat! How many of you saw that coming? Yeah, I didn't think that many realized it either. I just decided as I was typing that he should be a medicine cat so that he could help with the prophecy! :D Also, I will be debating the title of the third book soon. I know, you didn't see that one coming either. A third book? Shocking, isn't it? It's basically going to be about...wait, if I told you that would ruin this one, wouldn't it? Well then, I guess you're just going to have to wait. **

**~Rainstar42**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, I finished Chapter 7! I actually had it finished before, but just didn't have time to post it so...**

Chapter Seven

The Clan held their breath as Jayfeather opened his jaws to speak.

"Snowpaw," he addressed the nervous young tom, "I accept you as my new apprentice."

As cheers of congratulations erupted, Bramblestar rose his voice. "This meeting is at an end!" With that, the dark tabby leaped town from the Highledge and went towards his den.

Lightningfur was immediately ambushed by Amberpaw.

"What are we going to do first? I want to learn how to fight! But hunting would be really cool, too! Oh, are we going to see the lake instead? Cloudtail and Brightheart said the lake is really pretty! It is really pretty, isn't it? I know! You're taking me to see ShadowClan! Are they as scary as cats say they are in nursery tales? Of course, they are just nursery tales, aren't they?" Amberpaw rambled on, before Lightningfur inturrupted her.

"Slow down, Amberpaw!" She tried to calm the overexcited apprentice, but didn't do a very good job. Amberpaw was still bouncing up and down in a frenzy of joy. "First, we're going to explore the territory with Stormstrike and Dewpaw."

Looking over at Dewpaw, Lightningfur saw that Amberpaw's sister was just as eager to learn, yet managed to keep her bored personality.

"Stormstrike!" Lightningfur called.

Her fluffy gray sister trotted up to her, Dewpaw at her paws, and they all stepped out into the lush, green forest.

Amberpaw's eyes stretched wide in awe. The ginger she-cat looked like she was going to run off and explore everything in sight.

They started at the Ancient Oak.

"How high do you think I could climb?" Amberpaw asked curiously.

"Not very high. You were only just made an apprentice," Lightningfur reminded her apprentice, "When you get older, though, you'll be able to climb really high."

She seemed slightly disappointed that she couldn't climb it now, but Stormstrike cheered her up quickly.

"Let's go to the lake," she suggested.

Amberpaw's intense thrill was undeniable. Dewpaw still looked bored, but Lightningfur knew there was no mistaking the happy glow in her brilliant blue eyes.

When the four cats finally reached the lake, Dewpaw dropped her act.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed, staring in astonishment at the vast pool of sparkling, blue-green liquid.

Surprise at her sister's sudden intrest showed in Amberpaw's green eyes. She nodded and practically leaped into the cold lake. Her ginger paws splashed in the water as the plunged in her muzzle. Dewpaw did the same while Stormstrike purred with Lightningfur. They had done exactly the same thing when they were apprentices.

"The lake is _way_ prettier than Brightheart said it was!" Amberpaw mewed observantly.

Dewpaw was at a loss for words. She kept gazing out at the lake and listening to the slow ripple of waves and the cool breeze echoing over the water.

"Come on, Dewpaw!" Stormstrike called. "We still have more places to see!"

The pale gray apprentice followed reluctantly as her mentor, Lightningfur, and Amberpaw headed to the WindClan border.

Winds blew harder on this side of the territory, making Stormstrike's long fur fly everywhere. Amberpaw was the first to guess where they were.

"Is this the WindClan border?" she inquired.

"Yes, good job, Amberpaw," Lightningfur praised. "How did you know that?"

"WindClan, wind," she meowed slowly, as if defining the two words, "It was kind of obvious."

A purr rumbled in Lightningfur's throat. "I suppose you're right."

"Remember the scent," Stormstrike advised, "This is the scent of our enemies."

"Aren't we friends with WindClan?" Dewpaw asked.

"Right now," Lightningfur admitted. "But we could easily become enemies again."

Silence engulfed them as they traveled back to camp.

"Aren't we going to explore more of our territory?" Dewpaw questioned.

"Not today. It's getting late," Stormstrike answered.

All four cats ended up in camp exhausted. Amberpaw and Dewpaw ran into Snowpaw and exchanged news on what they had learned while sharing a couple of mice. Afterwards, all the apprentices stumbled off into their own dens. Snowpaw to the medicine den, and Amberpaw and Dewpaw to the apprentices' den, where Frostpaw and Leafpaw had prepared nests for them already. Lightningfur and Stormstrike didn't bother eating as they wandered into the warriors' den and, withing seconds, fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke, she was in the Dark Forest. A trail of fear shot throuh her. Last time she was here, nothing good had happened.

She wanted to leave.

A figure in the shadows approached her.

"Lightningfur!" hissed the shadow. "You need to get out of here!"

"No, Stormstrike. I want to stay here and get killed by some vicious cats I don't even know!" Lightningfur snapped back sarcastically. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Sorry," Stormstrike muttured.

"So how do I get out?"

"Well-"

"Ah, I see you've found a training partner, Stormstrike." An evil voice echoed behind the two cats, and it wasn't Thistleclaw's.

"Thing is, Darkstep, I don't think she's ready to take on someone like me, yet. Maybe you would be a better training partner for her," Stormstrike suggested.

"Are you saying I'm not as good as you?" Darkstep growled.

"I'm merely saying that you would be a better opponent than me." Stormstrike kept her tone calm.

The dark brown warrior narrowed his eyes at Stormstrike and Lightningfur cut in.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of losing?" Lightningfur taunted.

With a hiss of anger and frustration, Darkstep flung himself through the air and bowled her over with his heavy black paws. Swiftly, Lightningfur rolled over, crushing him, and leapt to her feet. As soon as he regained his balance, the golden she-cat pounced again, knocking him back to the ground. Instead of allowing him to get up, this time Lightningfur raked her claws down his side and nipped his leg. He let out a yowl of agony and glared at her through dull green eyes. Getting up slowly, Darkstep stumbled off into the forest, casting suspicious glances at Lightningfur.

When he was gone, Lightningfur hissed to Stormstrike, "Are you mousebrained? I could have gotten killed!"

"But you didn't," Stormstrike replied.

"I could have, though!"

"But you didn't," Stormstrike insisted.

Letting out a low growl, Lightningfur managed to ask in a slightly calm manner, "Do you have any idea how to get out of here?"

"Um, see I-"

Stormstrike cut herself off. She began staring at Lightningfur in a dark, cruel way. Immediately, Lighningfur knew this wasn't her sister. It was Thistleclaw. Somewhere, Thistleclaw was hiding and controlling Stormstrike. The fluffy gray warrior snarled and struck an unsheathed paw at Lightningfur's face. Dodging it, she tried to pinpoint Thistleclaw's location.

He was nowhere to be seen. Lightningfur's sister, brainwashed, ran towards Lightningfur and jumped onto her back. Teeth met her spine and Lightningfur gasped in pain.

"Stormstrike, stop this isn't you!" Lightningfur pleaded. Her sister paused and glanced at Lightningfur in confusion. For a moment, it seemed like she would actually remember. But then, she shook it off and attacked Lightningfur again.

Then, Lightningfur tried something new.

"Thistleclaw, get out of my sister's head!"

"Never," Stormstrike growled.

When Lightningfur spoke again, her voice sounded different. "No, Thistleclaw, get out of Stormstrike's head NOW!"

A sudden wave of light shone in Stormstrike's eyes. She stared at Lightningfur in shock and recognition. They woke up in the warriors' den.

"Lightningfur," Stormstrike breathed when they woke up, "How did you do that?"

Lightningfur opened her jaws to speak, but all of the sudden, Stormstrike fell to the ground unconscious.

**A/N: Lightningfur defeated Thistleclaw! Well...indirectly, anyways. It still counts, though, right? And just so you know, Darkstep is a Dark Forest warrior that I created! Cause there was a lot of Dark Forest warriors and not all of them were named, so I decided to create some rather than only using cannon ones.**

**~Rainstar42**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: At the end of this chapter, I'm going to have a poll for the title of the final fanfic in this series. So, you must read Chapter 8 and vote on your favorite title.**

Chapter Eight

_You are the storm who will ignite the lightning and cause the downfall or victory of the Clans._

A single cat heard the words echo around the stormy clearing.

"I can't!" the cat wailed. "What if I fail?"

"Do not fear."

Jumping up in surprise, the cat saw a blue-gray cat emerge from the trees behind. The stormy winds died down and a gentle, warm breeze blew through the meadow.

"I am Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader before Firestar," she informed the cat.

"I've heard about you. But why are you here?" The cat stared at her in slight bewilderment.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you."

"Is that what I heard? Was it a prophecy?"

"Yes, there was another, too. But that one was sent to the cat who is to walk alongside you."

"How will I find this cat?" asked the cat in wonder. It wouldn't be easy, however, the cat already had an idea on who it might be.

"When the time comes, you will know," Bluestar meowed, bowing her head.

Worry shook the cat's mind. "What if I fail?"

Bluestar purred. "Do not fear. StarClan has faith in your ability. You will not fail. You are the storm who will work with the lightning to save the Clans."

"The other part of the prophecy, though. It said I could bring the downfall of the Clans, too."

"You have no faith in yourself. This will be tested later on. If you can't guide this cat's pawsteps in the right path, then nothing will ever be as it is now. Can't you feel the brink of war tugging at the end of your fur? The prophecy has already begun. Cats are turning on one another as we speak."

"Is it the Dark Forest again?"

"Oh, no, dear child," Bluestar meowed softly, "It is something much more powerful."

* * *

When Lightningfur woke, she immediately raced to check on Stormstrike. On the way, she bumped into Stormfur.

"Oh, sorry, Stormfur," she apologized.

"It's alright," he purred. "You were on your way to see your sister, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Curiosity pricked at Lightningfur. Jayfeather was the only one who knew about Stormstrike. After all, he was the medicine cat. Although, Snowpaw probably knew, too, seeing as he was Jayfeather's apprentice now.

Stormfur shuffled his paws. "Oh, you know, you just seemed in a rush. You only ever do that for your sister. I kind of just guessed."

"Well, yes, I am going to see my sister. She went to Jayfeather's den last night. He and Snowpaw are taking care of her."

"Then, go on and see her. I'm not going to hold you up any longer."

"Thank you," Lightningfur meowed as she passed by the gray tom.

The second she saw Stormstrike, Lightningfur gasped. Her active, fun-loving sister was lying on the ground, her fur a mess. She kept shaking in her sleep, as if she were scared of something.

"She isn't as bad as she looks," Jayfeather informed Lightningfur.

"Are you sure?" Lightningfur had her doubts.

"Of course he's sure! Otherwise, he wouldn't have said so," Snowpaw broke in.

"Exactly, thank you, Snowpaw," Jayfeather thanked his apprentice.

Surprise hit Lightningfur. Jayfeather didn't normally show affection for any cat, even Lionblaze, her father and Jayfeather's brother. He spoke to Snowpaw with a special warmth that made Lightningfur realize that the cranky medicine cat might actually have a soft side that he just rarely showed.

"Lightningfur?" Stormstrike's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Stormstrike! Are you okay? How do you feel?" Lightningfur flooded her sister with questions.

"I'm fine, just tired. I have no idea why I passed out like that. It was like..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Anyways, when I feel well enough to leave, I'd like to talk to you about something. It's important."

"Okay," Lightningfur agreed.

"Oh, and can you take Dewpaw for the day? I was going to teach her how to hunt."

"Alright, I was going to teach Amberpaw the same thing anyways."

"You'd best be going, then," Stormstrike suggested.

"See you later, then," she meowed as she exited the medicine den.

Amberpaw was waiting by the camp exit with Dewpaw.

"Why did you come out of the medicine den? Are you alright? And where's Stormstrike?" The bubbly ginger apprentice attacked her with questions as soon as she walked over.

"I'm fine. I was just checking on Stormstrike. She had to go to Jayfeather last night, so I'm training both of you today," she explained.

"Great! What are we learning about?"

"I was going to teach you both how to hunt."

Although Dewpaw looked bored still, Lightningfur saw her blue eyes light up when she mentioned hunting. Lightningfur assumed that it was the one thing she'd been dying to learn.

They reached a small clearing that was perfect for hunting in record time. Quickly, Lightningfur taught them both the hunter's crouch and, when they'd finally gotten it correct, sent them off to try out their new tactics on real prey.

Then, she had time to think about last night. How had she made Thistleclaw get out of her sister's head? Why had her voice suddenly sounded different? Commanding, even? An idea lit up her mind all of the sudden. Lightningfur knew she had the power to control inanimate objects, but could she control living things, too? Wondering and curiosity teamed up to overwhelm Lightningfur until she couldn't take it anymore. Stalking off into the forest, Lightningfur quickly found a squirrel.

"Okay, squirrel, stay there," Lightningfur instructed. But her noise scared it off, making her lash her tail in frustration. Well, so much for that idea.

"Lightningfur? Are you there?" Stormfur asked.

Oh, great. Just her luck. Right when she hadn't wanted to see anyone, look who showed up.

"Hi, Stormfur." Lightningfur tried to keep her voice friendly, but she must have failed miserably.

"Did I do something wrong?" he inquired, concerned.

"No, I just really need to be alone right now."

"Are you sure? I could help you or something?"

"I don't think you could."

"Well, I could try. Come on, you can trust me."

"Stormfur, I told you, I want to be alone right now," Lightningfur meowed firmly.

"Look, Lightningfur, I really can help you. Please, just let me try to help."

"No, Stormfur. Leave me _alone._" Her voice was back to the commanding tone that it had been when she told Thistleclaw to leave her sister.

As if in a trance, Stormfur turned around and left, leaving Lightningfur standing alone in the forest.

**A/N: Okay, now for the third and final story in my "Prophecy" series, I had a lot of name ideas. Although, it led to a serious problem: Now I can't choose just one. So, I need you to tell me which one you like best:**

**Final Call  
Dark Sunrise  
The Greatest Sacrifice  
Battle of the Stars  
Rein of Fate  
Lost Wish**

**To tell me your answer, you can PM me, or leave a review with your answer. Whichever works best for you. I would like to get at least 5 people's votes before I post the third story.**

**~Rainstar42**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Do you guys like the cover for Storm's Warning? I thought it would look cool since it related to the storm and everything. Anyways, soon I'm on Spring Break now so I'll be able to update a lot more! (hopefully)**

Chapter Nine

Lightningfur stared in shock as Stormfur's gray body was eaten by the green of the forest. She really _could_ control other living things. But did it only work on cats? And how could she control it?

The golden tabby was so deep in thought that when Amberpaw leaped from the bushes, Lightningfur sprang up high in the air.

"Sorry," Amberpaw muttured. Dewpaw emerged behind her sister a couple seconds later.

"It's alright, you didn't know I was there." Lightningfur dismissed the apology.

Amberpaw still looked sheepish as Dewpaw spoke up, "We caught our first prey!"

Glancing down, Lightningfur saw two mice at Dewpaw's paws and Amberpaw had a squirrel.

"You both did great," Lightningfur praised. "That's an impressive squirrel, Amberpaw."

"T-thank you," Amberpaw stammered. She seemed embarrassed to have her mentor compliment her hunting skills.

"And I caught two mice!" Dewpaw chirped.

"Yes, you did an excellent job as well," Lightningfur purred. "Now let's go back to camp."

"Okay!" the two apprentices agreed. They picked up their prey and headed back to the hollow.

There was an odd aroma as they entered the ThunderClan camp. Everyone seemed tense and nervous. Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Leafpaw, and Frostpaw were having wounds, both serious and minor, examined by Jayfeather and Snowpaw.

"What happened?" Amberpaw asked in shock, dropping her catch on the fresh-kill pile.

"WindClan," Brackenfur growled.

"But I thought WindClan were our friends," Dewpaw protested.

"True," Lightningfur agreed, "I saw them not long ago and they seemed friendly enough."

"Well, they just attacked the border patrol," Stormfur meowed as he came up from behind.

"So both WindClan and ShadowClan are mad at us for no reason?" Lightningfur asked.

"It would seem so," Stormfur confirmed.

"That doesn't make any sense, though. We haven't adopted any kittypets for seasons and we've stuck to our own territory. Not one of our cats has crossed a border in a long time!" Lightningfur exclaimed.

"We know that, but try explaining it to ShadowClan and WindClan," Brackenfur muttered.

With a sigh, Lightningfur knew they were right. She turned to the two wide-eyed apprentices beside her. "Dewpaw, Amberpaw, why don't you go find something to eat and then take a well-earned rest?"

Amberpaw and Dewpaw took one last glance at their denmates and Snowpaw, their brother, before sharing a sparrow and going to the apprentices' den.

* * *

The next morning, after an exhausting border patrol all the way to ShadowClan, Lightningfur went to check on Stormstrike. Her sister was already awake and perky. She looked more than ready to go out and train her apprentice today.

"Hi, Lightningfur," Stormstrike greeted.

"You're looking much better," Lightningfur commented.

"I feel much better," she purred.

"Great! So are we going hunting with our apprentices today? That way you can see what Dewpaw's learned."

"That sounds fantastic!"

"Then let's go!"

As they raced out of the warriors' den, where Stormstrike had been allowed to stay, they caught Dewpaw and Amberpaw, who gratefully followed them out into the forest for a fun day of hunting. The four cats found a small stream in the forest with spaces in the trees so that sun could pour down on the soft earth. It was perfect for finding prey.

The scent of mouse, vole, squirrel, and various birds lingered in the air all around them as they spread out.

Lightningfur quickly spotted a mouse and crouched down. She maneuvered through the forest floor quietly and, when she was close enough, pounced. The mouse was killed with one swift bite to the neck. Soon after, Lightningfur took down a squirrel and a vole. Gently picking them up in her teeth, she headed back to the little stream where they had separated. Amberpaw and Dewpaw were already there with Stormstrike.

Stormstrike had caught a rabbit, a sparrow, and two voles. Amberpaw had a couple of mice, and a thrush and Dewpaw had a squirrel and a fat magpie.

"Well done!" Lightningfur called out to the apprentices as she approached them.

Amberpaw whirled on her. "We've been waiting here for _ages! _Where have you been?"

"Hunting. Same as you," Lightningfur informed her.

"Does it really take you that long?"

Lightningfur sighed. "Yes, Amberpaw, it does."

"Why don't you two head back now?" Stormstrike suggested.

"What about you?" Dewpaw questioned her mentor.

"We've got some catching up to do," Stormstrike answered.

Dewpaw shrugged and muttered a "whatever" before taking Amberpaw back to camp.

"So, what's up?" Lightningfur asked her rather distracted sister when they'd gone.

"You know when I saw you in the Dark Forest?" she reminded her.

"Yes, but why bring that up now?"

Staring at her in an odd manner, Stormstrike meowed, "You did something. Thistleclaw was controlling me until you told him to stop. It was like _you _controlled _him._ I even felt you inside my head. How did you do it?"

Shock overwhelmed Lightningfur. There was no evading it. The truth would come out. But how would Stormstrike take it?

"There's a prophecy," Lightningfur started, but Stormstrike interrupted.

"About you. You're destined to save the Clans, right?"

"Ho-how did you know that?" Lightningfur was astonished.

"Well, I don't know what your prophecy is, but would you mind telling me?" Her sister watched her with intent blue eyes.

In surprise, Lightningfur meowed, "The first one said,

_One cat,  
With more power than the stars,  
Holds the fate of the Clans in their paws."_

"You said first. There was another one?"

With a nod, Lightningfur told her the second one: _Without storm, lightning would not exist._

"I'm the storm," Stormstrike murmured.

"Huh?"

_"You are the storm who will ignite the lightning and cause the downfall or victory of the Clans,"_ Stormstrike meowed prophetically. "That was my prophecy."

"You're the storm," Lightningfur breathed in recognition. "Not Stormfur."

"Stormfur?"

"At first, I thought it might be him since he arrived suddenly with seemingly no reason," Lightningfur admitted.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We might start with your power," Lightningfur suggested.

"What?" Now it was Stormstrike's turn to be confused. "Power?"

"Well, I have a power. What's yours?"

"Is that how you controlled Thistleclaw?"

All at once, Lightningfur realized that they never had established how she controlled Thistleclaw.

"Watch," she ordered without using her power.

"Okay."

Lightningfur turned to a broken branch lying on the forest floor. She willed it to float into the air and it did. Stormstrike stood there staring in amazement. The branch snapped into tinier pieces at Lightningfur's command.

"See? That's my power. So I'm guessing you don't have yours yet?"

"No," Stormstrike meowed ruefully. "Do you think only one cat gets a power?"

"I'm sure you will too," Lightningfur assured her. "It just takes time."

With a nod, Stormstrike turned and they both began padding back to camp. The storm had been found, but nothing was as simple anymore. Dark clouds hung overhead and the battle seemed closer than ever. Would they ever be safe? And what would happen if they failed?

**A/N: Stormstrike is the storm! Who knew from the beginning? Me! Well, I should have known, I mean, I was writing it. Actually, I _was_ going to make it Stormfur, then decided against it because Lightningfur needs to be friends with her sister again! So, there will be one more chapter. Then, I'll start writing the final fanfic, okay?**

**~Rainstar42**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: The final chapter is here! R&R**

Chapter Ten

Stormstrike woke up feeling horrible. She knew who the second cat in her prophecy was, but apparently she was supposed to have some sort of power to help Lightningfur with her destiny. Everything seemed to be going right and wrong at the same time.

"Are you okay, Stormstrike?" Lightningfur's gentle, concerned voice came from beside her. Stormstrike could see Ivypool casting suspicious, distrusting glances at her and Lightningfur.

"I'm fine," Stormstrike meowed.

"It's just you seem kind of..." Lightningfur paused as if looking for the right word. "Distant."

All she could come up with was that? She supposed it was true, though. The fluffy gray she-cat had been out of things since the other day when Lightningfur had told her about her power and the other prophecy. "It's been a little hard, you know. But, I really am fine," she assured her sister.

"Okay," Lightningfur breathed out in relief. She appeared to be glad that Stormstrike was just worried about the prophecy.

"Let's go out on a border patrol together," Stormstrike suggested.

"Sure," her sister replied, looking slightly surprised.

The two cats padded out of the den and towards the cats getting ready for the dawn patrol.

"Can we join the dawn patrol?" Lightningfur asked politely.

"Of course!" Squirrelflight answered. "Poppyfrost, Brackenfur, Stormstrike and Lightningfur are going with you."

Poppyfrost and Brackenfur nodded in agreement and Stormstrike and Lightningfur walked out of camp with them. On the way, Stormstrike caught some of their conversation.

"Hey, did you hear that once they get out of Jayfeather's den, Frostpaw and Leafpaw get to be made warriors?" Poppyfrost quizzed Brackenfur.

"That's great!" he purred.

Then, Stormstrike remembered that they'd been apprentices for quite some time now. It would be good to share a den with their old friends again. Especially Frostpaw, in Stormstrike's opinion.

They reached the ShadowClan border and marked the border.

"Ugh," Poppyfrost complained, "Why do ShadowClan cats always reek of crowfood?"

"Why do ThunderClan cats leap from trees?" countered an unfriendly voice.

The four cats whirled around to see Olivenose, Shrewfoot, Pinenose, and Starlingwing.

"Olivenose," growled Brackenfur. He'd never liked her, especially since the recent battle, when she'd nearly killed Frostpaw. It was still debatable whether or not he would live. Jayfeather was doing all he could, but it was growing difficult to treat the young cat's wounds. The Clan's medicine cat said his fate was in the paws of StarClan.

"You say it like it's a bad name or something," Olivenose meowed.

"It is," Poppyfrost snapped. Her kit might die because of her, so she wasn't exactly feeling friendly towards her.

"Poppyfrost isn't much better," Pinenose defended her Clanmate.

The tortoiseshell she-cat growled and crouched down, lashing her tail. Brackenfur stepped in front of her.

"We're not here to pick a fight," he hissed softly in her ear. Reluctantly, Poppyfrost obeyed the older warrior's orders and rose to her feet.

"Can't your warriors fight their own battles?" Shrewfoot mocked.

"Of course they can!" Stormstrike shot at him.

"Then prove it," Olivenose purred in a dark tone. She pounced and bowled over Poppyfrost. Brackenfur raced to help her, but was immediately ambushed by Shrewfoot. Stormstrike was already tackling Starlingwing, so Lightningfur attacked Pinenose.

Pinenose hissed in her face and disappeared under her in a flash of black. Lightningfur let out a yowl of pain as the black she-cat clawed her belly. Then, Lightningfur dropped herself on Pinenose and she struggled underneath her. Leaping to her feet, Lightningfur drove her claws down Pinenose's back before she could regain her balance. She nipped her leg and began to smack her head again and again with her paw. Dizzy and defeated, Pinenose retreated and her Clanmates, also defeated, soon followed her.

"They have some nerve, attacking us for no reason like that," Stormstrike hissed angrily.

Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, and Lightningfur meowed in agreement and headed back to camp, wounded and weak. The second they entered camp, cats yowled in alarm and fury. They already knew ShadowClan did it, from the horrid scent clinging to their fur. Snowpaw and Jayfeather met them at the medicine den, ready with herbs. Lightningfur guessed that Dovewing heard them in the forest and warned him.

"Let's get you treated," Jayfeather meowed, passing out simple healing mixtures to Snowpaw for the young medicine cat apprentice to rub on our wounds.

Both cats made quick, neat work of healing our wounds. None were serious, but no promises about the ShadowClan cats. The story was easily told to Bramblestar, who had come to see what all the uproar was about. All of the cats, except for Lightningfur and Stormstrike had departed from the medicine den. Stormstrike had wanted to know more about Frostpaw. Leafpaw was in the apprentices' den, feeling fine. But no cat could say the same about Frostpaw.

"How's Frostpaw?" Stormstrike asked, hoping her voice wouldn't crack.

Jayfeather took such a long time coming up with an answer that Stormstrike expected the worst.

"Is he..." Stormstrike couldn't even bear the thought of Frostpaw dying.

"No, no," Jayfeather reassured her. "But, I can't promise he'll survive. His wounds seem to be getting worse and worse. I'm doing all I can, but sometimes it's not enough."

Stormstrike let out a small gasp of horror as she peeked in and saw Frostpaw. The young cat was so close to becoming a warrior, but this accident might just put an end to that hope. He was lying on the medicine den floor, unnaturally still. If he hadn't twitched, Stormstrike would have been sure he was dead. A trail of red lined his side, going from his neck to tail. It was entirely wrapped in bandages, yet it was so easy to see blood seeping through the thick layer that wrapped his body.

"Frostpaw?" Stormstrike breathed. She could hear Lightningfur's pawsteps as her sister left uncomfortably and noticed Snowpaw and Jayfeather at her side.

"Stormstrike?" She hardly recognized his voice. "Are you there?"

"I'm here," she assured him. "How are you?"

He hesitated with an answer. Unfortunately, he told her the cold truth. "I know I'm not going to get better."

"Don't say that!" Stormstrike pleaded. "You're going to be fine! Please, you have to!"

"I wish I could stay," Frostpaw murmured softly. "But I can feel StarClan calling me."

"No! Frostpaw, you can't go! I..." She paused before whispering so quietly that only Frostpaw could hear, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Stormstrike. I'll wait forever in StarClan," he meowed to her.

A long wail escaped Stormstrike. "No, Frostpaw! Please, don't go." Her voice faded to less than a whisper by the last words.

The young apprentice sighed. "I don't have a choice. I can hear StarClan calling."

Rustles came from the entrance of the medicine cats' den and Bramblestar emerged.

"I couldn't help but understand that Frostpaw's fate is sealed," he murmured gently.

Jayfeather nodded. "There's nothing more I can do. Or any cat, for that matter. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Bramblestar meowed. "But there is one ritual I can perform. I've seen Bluestar do it once, for Brightheart. When Brightheart was an apprentice, she was nearly killed. While the Clan was sure she was going to die, Bluestar gave her a warrior name without going through the usual ceremony."

"So Frostpaw can become a warrior before joining StarClan?" Stormstrike asked feebly.

"Yes, he can," the ThunderClan leader confirmed.

Frostpaw's gaze lit up a bit at the thought of joining StarClan a warrior.

"StarClan, I ask you to look upon this young cat," Bramblestar began. "He has trained hard to learn your noble code and I commend him to join you as a warrior. Frostpaw, when you join StarClan, you will be known as Frostclaw. We will honor your skills in hunting and care for your Clanmates. You shall join StarClan a warrior."

Frostclaw gazed at Bramblestar with unspoken joy. He shifted his gaze to Stormstrike, meeting her loving blue eyes with his caring green eyes. Then, Frostclaw let out a long sigh and didn't move.

Grief shook Stormstrike so hard, she thought she was about to join StarClan as well. A voice seemed to echo off the walls of the medicine cats' den.

"I'll take care of him, Stormstrike, until your time comes," the voice seemed to say. Stormstrike had no doubt it was Sparrowpaw. Her dead brother had come to guide him to StarClan's hunting grounds.

"Now," Bramblestar inturrupted her thoughts. "I have one more ceremony to perform."

He leaped onto the Highledge and called for the Clan to gather. Once they were assembled, he summoned Leafpaw forward. Stormstrike placed herself in the back of the Clan, where Lightningfur silently joined her.

"My fellow Clanmates, it is with great sorrow that I inform you that Frostpaw has died." Bramblestar paused while the Clan let out yowls of dismay. "But I have given him his warrior name just before he joined them. He shall be known as Frostclaw."

Approval moved throughout the Clan and Leafpaw stared up at Bramblestar, a rigid sadness hanging in her amber gaze.

"Although we are all upset over Frostclaw's death, I have a ceremony I would like to perform. Leafpaw, you are more than ready to become a warrior."

Joy nudged depression out of the tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes for a while.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in return." He paused before putting his amber eyes on Leafpaw. "Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Leafpaw breathed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leafshine. StarClan honors your enterprise and understanding, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cheers erupted from the assembled cats, despite the rough beginning. Frostclaw should have been there next to her. His name should be called out with his sister's. Stormstrike was sure that Leafshine was taking Frostclaw's death badly, but for the sake of her Clan, was trying to hide it. She wondered if she should do the same.

Stormstrike had really loved Frostclaw and his death was somehow harder to handle than Sparrowpaw's. All she knew now was that the prophecy was all she had. Lightningfur gave her a knowing glance. She was thinking the same thing. Putting the past behind her would be difficult, but Stormstrike would manage; the life of the Clans depended on it.

**A/N: And...I'm finished with this entire fanfiction! I know, I'm mean for killing Stormstrike's one love. *sobs silently* But, this wouldn't be as entertaining without some unfortunate deaths, now would it? As you probably know, but I'm going to remind you anyways, YOU NEED TO HELP ME PICK OUT A TITLE FOR THE NEXT ONE BEFORE I UPDATE IT! If you can't help me out with this small problem (and it is quite minor) then I won't be able to post the final fanfiction for this, okay. So the sooner you tell me which title you prefer, the sooner you will get the final fanfic! (the options for the title are on Ch. 8)**

**~Rainstar42**


	12. Author's Note

**I've officially updated the final story. You can find it under the following:**

**Title: Battle of the Stars**

**Rating: T**

**Character(s): Cinderheart and ****Lionblaze**

**Language: English**

**~Rainstar42**


End file.
